Ice Cream
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link get kicked out of the Smash Mansion until sunset. An ice cream truck pulls up and Lucas wants ice cream. Sounds normal, right? Wrong.


**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**Hello once again, readers! Guess who randomly got some inspiration? ME! But, sadly, I'm obsessed with Tumblr, Jack Frost, and Prince Gumball. Weird combo, huh? XD Anyway, here's a little one-shot I came up with! Enjoy!**

**Note: This contains stupid and unrealistic content. The author is just attempting to make readers laugh and will fail epicly.**

**o.o.o.o.o**

It is a hot, summer day. There isn't a single cloud in the sky. It is so peaceful as the breezes softly-

"AND YOU CAN'T COME BACK UNTIL SUNSET!" Peach shouts, slamming the door.

Ness groans and sits up, rubbing his head. "You guys OK?" He asks.

Toon Link stands up, grinning. "Of course I'm OK! We just got thrown out!" He exclaims.

"And how is that cool?" Lucas groans, not sitting up.

"Because-"

An ice cream truck pulls up near the boys.

"ICE CREAM!" Lucas shouts, instantly getting up and rushing towards the truck.

"Wait- Lucas!" Ness runs after Lucas.

"W-Wait for me!" Toon Link says, scrambling after them.

Lucas is already at the ice cream truck. "Hello?"

A masked man walks in front of the window.

"I-" Lucas starts.

"Lucas!" Ness calls, stopping next to him.

Toon Link crashes into Ness, making Ness crash into the truck.

"Ow…" Ness groans.

"Hey, thanks for breaking my crash, Ness!" Toon Link exclaims.

"Shut up."

"Psst." The ice cream man whispers. "Come in the truck." He opens a hidden door leading into the ice cream truck.

Ness is suspicious. "Why should we-"

"I'M IN!" Toon Link rushes into the truck.

"C'mon, Ness!" Lucas takes Ness' hand and drags him inside the truck.

The door closes by its self and the truck starts driving very fast.

"Woah!" Lucas tumbles and lands on his bottom. "Ow."

"W-Where are we going?!" Ness asks, panicked.

"Wheeeee~!" Toon Link cheers.

After a few minutes, the truck screeches to a stop. The man shoves the three out of the truck and drives away.

"WAIT!" Ness shouts.

"Adventure!" Toon Link says excitedly.

"Where are we?" Lucas looks around.

They are now in a big city and many people are walking around.

"How are we supposed to get back?!" Ness exclaims.

"Relax, Ness." Toon Link says, waving his hand.

"How can I calm down?!"

"By calming down."

"We'll be in so much trouble!"

"That's the cool part!"

While the two were arguing, Lucas is looking around the city with his eyes. "Woooaahh~"

"Fine, we'll just take a bus!" Ness says, crossing his arms.

Toon Link pouts. "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Pretty lights~" Lucas sighs.

Toon Link and Ness both grab Lucas' arms and drag him to a bus stop.

A bus pulls up and the trio of failure get on.

The bus was pretty much empty except for three woman.

The boys rush to the back.

_5 minutes later_…

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Lucas."

"How about now?"

"No, Toon."

_10 minutes later…_

"Ice cream and tasty cake~" Lucas sings.

"Ice cream and tasty cake~" Toon Link sings.

"Ice cream and cake! Do the ice cream and cake!" The two sing.

"Someone help me…" Ness groans.

_15 minutes later…_

"What time is it~?"

"It's ducky time!"

Ness facepalms.

_25 minutes later…_

"STOP SINGING!" Ness shouts.

Lucas shuts up, but Toon Link continues.

"Somebody's jealous of our awesome singing~" Toon sings.

"The bus is deserted because of you two!"

Ness was correct: the bus was deserted. Even the bus driver was gone, who had left a minute go.

Ness groans. "Now we have to walk. Thanks, you two."

"You're welcome~!" Toon Link cheers.

Lucas looks out the window. "It's almost sundown!"

"Shoot! Let's go, let's go!" Ness grabs Toon's arm and Lucas' arm. He runs out of the bus, dragging them.

Toon is trying to run at Ness' side. "H-Hey, slow down!"

"NO! I don't want to get in trouble!"

Lucas is sitting down while being dragged.

"WAIT STOP!"

Ness screeches to a stop and looks at Toon Link, annoyed. "What?!"

"I saw something shiny!"

Ness glares at Toon and continues running, dragging the two with him.

"NOOO~ SHINY~"

Lucas is surprisingly quiet.

Finally, Ness reaches the door of the Smash Mansion and he collapses, panting.

Lucas gets up and bangs on the doors. "OPEN UP, PLEASE! IT'S SUNSET!"

Peach opens the doors and crosses her arms. "Did you three learn your lesson?"

"Yes!" All three exclaim.

"What is that?"

"Never trust a man in an ice cream truck."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

…**Honestly, I don't think this is funny.**

**I'm just trying to be funny like **_**PyschicDash **_**and **_**Green SwordsGirl**_**.**

**Please, teach me your ways…**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
